Facing the Sun
by Sting32
Summary: Hinata has run from home. Afraid and alone she falls asleep in an alley, but what happens when Kakashi finds her? KakaHina; Rated T for mild cursing First Fanfiction, open to reviews! *I do not own Naruto*
1. Facing Darkness

Hinata sat in her room, quietly listening to her father scream at Hanabi for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. Her heart went out to her sister, but she was too afraid of her father to help out in anyway.

Hinata stood up quietly, as if not to disturb anything, and went to watch Hanabi's training from the shadows. She padded softly through the halls of the Hyuga House to reach the training grounds, where she situated herself in a dark corner to watch their evening training.

It seemed that Hinata's father was trying to teach Hanabi how to control her Chakra while she was using Byakugan. Hanabi sensed Hinata with her Byakugan and looked towards the space that Hinata occupied, nodding her head in a small hidden greeting. Hinata went to raise her hand in a small wave but stopped.

Hanabi, as well as Hinata, jumped when they heard their father yell "Look at me while I'm talking you!"

Hanabi turned to look at her father just as his fist connected with her face. Hinata saw Hanabi hit the ground hard, she seemed dazed and confused, and knowing that their father would yell at her if she lay there, awkwardly attempted scrambling to her feet. But her father was on Hanabi before she could get up, kicking her in the gut and sending her falling to the ground again. "You will not disobey me!" he yelled.

Hinata was shell-shocked; her father had slapped her and Hanabi multiple times, but never had he gone as far as he was now. Hanabi's cries of pain reached Hinata and she knew, that for the sake of her sister, she would have to face her biggest fear. "Run Hanabi!" Hinata screamed as she jumped to her feet and hurled herself at her father knocking him to the ground.

Hanabi hesitated for a moment before she took off, running full speed for the gates. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but only remembered where her father was a second too late.

He gripped her shoulders, hard, and threw her to the ground. Hinata could smell the strong reek of alcohol coming from her father, which in a different situation she would have noted.

He pinned her down underneath him, hands still on her shoulders, and threw a punch that threw her head to the right. Hinata tried to stand up, and her father took the opportunity to kick her in the stomach multiple times before he went for her in the head.

Hinata saw stars and was on the verge of throwing up when she heard Neji's voice from across the grounds. "Uncle!" she could hear the pleading in Neji's voice "Please!" He cried "Stop!"

Neji pulled her father off of Hinata while he spit insults at her "You are worthless!" he screamed at the top off his lungs "You are an embarrassment to the Hyuga Clan. You should just go off and die!"

Ah, there they were, the words that were never said but always implied. The words that haunted her dreams.

She never actually thought they would be spoken aloud, but there they were, hanging in the clouds of dust in front of her. Hinata felt numb, like an ice cold hand had reached out and grasped her entire body.

"Flee…" In the chaos of her mind that one thought broke through. Neji called her name but she ignored him, wanting nothing to stop her from escaping. She limped towards the gates and felt her body shudder as she coughed up blood, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was a bad sign, but frankly didn't care.

Hinata just kept walking, not caring where she was going, but then again she had nowhere to go. Shino was on an extended mission in the Sand and Kiba was on a month long vacation with his new wife. Hinata had scolded him for getting married at only 20 years old, but she knew he had found true love. And somehow in the midst of all that was happening, the thought of her teammates, her family, alive and happy, brought a sad smile to her face.

It was night time by the time she reached Konoha, and with only late night drunkards wandering the streets, she headed to an empty alley that had been a hangout for Team 8 in their early years, and found an old mattress laid out where they would sit and talk.

Hinata carefully lay down, avoiding her worst injuries as she tried to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. The pounding in her head was unbearable and the thoughts and emotions that coursed through her brain didn't help, but eventually exhaustion swept over and she fell into a restless sleep

Hey! It's me Sting32! Hope you liked the first Chapter of my first Fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think I need to make the story better. Also sorry if the punctuation with the 's is off I've never been good with words that need an s at the end 0_0 Thanks for Reading! :D


	2. The Light

The weather was warm and the leaves fell slowly around a certain Copy Ninjas head, as if they were beckoning him to join them in their lazy dance as he wandered the streets of Konoha.

Kakashi walked with little to no purpose, he would stop to talk to a friend or two, and then leave them in his wake only to find himself sitting lazily in a tree. He didn't know why he had felt compelled to come out tonight, but it was almost like he was being beckoned, like something was calling for him, but for what reason he didn't know. So he decided to pull out his book and wait, and let destiny come to him

After getting through a couple chapters of Icha Icha Paradise, he felt that destiny must have got lost on the roads of life, so Kakashi thought it would be best to head home. Jumping down from his tree, he landed lightly on the ground, with the only sound being his feet crunching the leaves underfoot.

His home, being the one his father left him, was on the outskirts of Konoha and when walking, was an easy ten minute trip from where he was.

Kakashi stretched and yawned, mentally going through what he needed to do when he got home. He would first need to do his dirty laundry, because, being honest with himself, it hadn't been done in weeks. He would probably grab a quick snack and then head to take a nice hot s-. Kakashi stopped and backed up looking into a dark alleyway.

His eyes widened in surprise when he realized he had really seen something. He started walking over to what looked like a sleeping person on a filthy mattress, thinking it was only some homeless person.

Kakashi stopped short when he realized that it wasn't some poor fool, but the Hyuga Heiress. He snorted thinking how silly she must have been to fall asleep in an alleyway. He reached out his hand to wake her up when he noticed the pool of blood lying around her head and her bruised up face.

Kakashi, on instinct, looked around for any signs of danger. When he found nothing he bent over the small form of the shivering Hyuga and picked her up, almost dropping her when she yelped out in pain.

Hinata didn't seem to be in life threatening condition, but it would be for the best if he healed her quickly. The Hokage Tower was on the other side of Kohona, and he knew it would take a good twenty minutes to get there. Making up his mind, he held Hinata closer and began to hastily make his way to his own home.

123456789

Yes! Another chapter out! I really want to thank the first three reviewers I've had, for telling me what they think and what they don't understand. I apologize for not including it any part of this or the last chapter, but to those who are curious, in this story Kurenai has been dead for a year or two (Which I will include in a later chapter) Thanks :D and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Silhouette

Hinata awoke with a fiery pain in her limbs and a splitting headache. She could feel someone else's presence a few feet away, but decided to let her headache subside before sitting up.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring up at the ceiling, she could feel the weight of a blanket on top of her and the soft fabric of what was a couch beneath her.

She lifted up her head and looked around the room she was in. It was decent size, with a large coffee table in the middle of the room and a large window behind her bent knees. There was another couch off to her left, but other than that and what she lay on, the room was bare.

She saw three glasses, and a kettle of tea sitting on the table. _'Strange'_ she thought and looked around for anyone.

She lowered her knees to get a better view of the room and started when she saw a man at the end of the couch, sitting on the floor with his back against the chair she was on.

Panicking, she sat up a little too fast for her injuries and fell back down on the couch, squeaking in pain.

Kakashi jumped from the sudden noise and swiftly turned around to look at Hinata. He noticed her fearful expression mixed with pain. Confused he stared at her and wondered why she didn't recognize him.

He then noticed her squinting, and he realized that she was facing the sun, and that she could not truly see him, only his silhouette.

"Hinata-san" he said, getting up slowly "It is ok; it's just me, Kakashi."

Hinata relaxed visibly, but stared at him in confusion "Kakashi-sensei, where am I?" She looked around the room and then at him. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, this is my home." Kakashi replied "And you don't have to call me sensei anymore, because you are no longer a student."

"Alright" she paused momentarily, with a slight blush warming her cheeks "Kakashi-san."

_Thump thump_

'Whoa, what was that' he thought, absently grabbing his chest, but deciding to ignore it for now.

He kneeled down in front of Hinata, who was still sitting on the couch, until he was eyelevel with her.

"Hinata" he said slowly "I found you in an alleyway last night, and you were covered in wounds, with an alarming amount of blood surrounding you." He paused to let her say something, but she just stared at him with a blank expression, so he continued.

"So I took you here, to treat your wounds and let you rest. I called the Hokage to get her to send someone over, and, well..." he started rubbing the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling "she's coming herself, and will be here soon."

He turned to see Hinata's eyes widen in shock, but to his surprise, shock turned into a knowing smile.

"That's why you have the tea set and ready on the table." She said giggling "Because you don't want to get on Tsunade-sama's bad side."

Kakashi, surprised she had been so observant, searched for words "Oh yeah, uhm, well, you know, can't have her breaking stuff."

Hinata smiled but winced in pain at the bruise on her face. There was a stirring in his chest and he felt pity for her.

Just then, they both heard a knock at the door and Kakashi stood up to answer it. "That must be Tsunade" he said as he left the room.

Tsunade waited for the annoying, pervert ninja to open the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She had received a message from him earlier that he had the Hyuga Heiress at his house, after finding her bloody and beaten.

Tsunade had a good idea as to what this was about, and was actually praying that an enemy ninja had made it into the Leaf Village, not wanting to deal with the consequences of what she knew had happened.

Kakashi opened the door and smiled, through his mask of course, and waved her in "Yo,Tsunade-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Just move out of the way pervert." She scowled, pushing past him. "Where's Hinata?"

"In the living room." He called after her "There's also tea on the table!"

"I'll still destroy your house." She called back.

He shook his head and closed the door, following Tsunade into the living room to find her checking up on Hinata.

Not wanting to bother them he grabbed one of the cups of tea he had made and leaned on one of the far walls, because, to be honest, he was really curious as to what had happened to the Hyuga.

Tsunade had her hands pressed on Hinata's stomach, which Hinata presumed she was looking for any internal injuries. Tsunade then raised her hand to Hinata's head and a wave of pain went through her. She saw Tsunade frown and knew something was wong with her head.

Tsunade stood up and looked at Kakashi. "When you found her how much blood was there and where was it coming from?

She saw Kakashi's eyebrow tilt down in concentration as he looked at Tsunade "There was a lot of blood, but I stopped the flow and bandaged it up."

"Okay." She sighed "Hinata you have no internal bleeding, and the visible bumps and bruises should heal in a couple of days, but… you seem to have a severe concussion. I healed a bit of it to stop the constant pain, but your brain will have to heal itself on its own.

Hinata looked at the floor and felt her eyes grow watery "It doesn't surprise me," Hinata whispered "I did get kicked in the head."

Tsunade rubbed her face with both of her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "Kakashi, I applaud you on your fast reaction on helping Hinata, I'm sure the Hyuga's will thank you in some way."

'_Hn'_ Kakashi replied turning to pull his mask down so he could drink his tea.

"Now, Hinata," Tsunade addressed her "Who did this to you?"

Hinata fought to not cry almost letting out a sob, composing herself enough to squeak out "My father."

Kakashi inhaled his tea and started choking; he covered his mouth as fits of coughing hit him and made

tears spring to his eyes. He looked up, still coughing, and realized he was causing a scene; hastily he left the room to get some water.

'_Kakashi you idiot!' _Tsunade fumed, looking at the even more dejected Hinata.

She bent down in front of the younger replacing the anger in her eyes to sympathy and asked "Hinata do you want to go back home?"

Hinata looked up sharply at her and Tsunade saw fear in her eyes. Not being able to help it, Tsunade reached over and pulled the shaking girl into her arms as Kakashi walked back into the room.

"I know that your two teammates are away and that Kurenai is no longer with us. So if you stay away from home, who will you stay with? Because I know you're not particularly close with anyone else.

Hinata looked at Tsunade with all the sadness in the world and whispered "I don't know."

"She can stay with me." Kakashi said from across the room.

Both women looked at him in shock, and Kakashi blinked, feeling as surprised as them. _'Where did THAT come from?'_ he wondered.

"Hinata…" the Hokage looked at the young women worriedly, hoping and praying she would say no.

"Thank you Kakashi-san!" Hinata said, surprising the two older ninja even more.

Woohoo, a long chapter done! Thank you so much for reading to this point and for the reviews I have gotten. I have a schedule for this now and will try to post a long chapter every Friday or two short chapters a week.

Also, notes in the story. I'm making the age gap smaller, Kakashi will only be 7 years older than Hinata, because when I'm reading something and and I actually can't see what the character looks like, and theres a 10 or more year age gap, I picture an old man, weird right? Also anyone notice what I did with the title in the story, with the little foreshadowing going on? No, okay *sits in dark corner and plays with string*

But anyways, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata walked nervously down the winding, dusty road with a blinding fear that she hadn't felt in years. There was also some relief mixed in that she had Kakashi going to the Hyuuga compound with her. He hadnt volunteered to come, but at Tsunade's, rather forceful, request he came without argument.

The Hokage had allowed her to stay at Kakshi's house after she had figured out that she really had no place other place to stay. And upon leaving had suggested that she and Kakashi go and take as many of Hinatas belongings from the main house before her father returned from a completely "coincidental" meeting that he would be having with the Hokage later that morning.

Hinatas eyes flicked warily to Kakashi and then back to the ground. Even though she was extremely grateful that he had offered his home to her,Hinata still felt that the situation wasn't that suitable for a woman of her age. And considering that Kakashi did read his ecchi books by none other than the famous pervert Jariya, she had all the more reason to be worried.

"Uh, Kakashi-san?" she said looking up at him "Could you wait outside the house while I pack my stuff in a couple boxes?"

Kakashi looked down at her with a questioning glance and Hinata explained quickly.

"It's just that if my family sees you then they might assume things and think to inform my father, so they could be rewarded for selling me out, and... Well.. You know..." Hinata trailed off and looked ahead with a sad look.

Kakashi stared down at the woman next to him. He had always seen the Hyuuga Heiress as an extremely nice girl. He had also thought that being the Hyuuga Clans heir, she would be pampered and worshipped as some sort of God, that she would be the the admiration of the clan. But it seemed that all he had thought was far more wrong than he could have ever imagined.

The Hyuugas were prideful and is someone did not meet the standards set before them, then they would be punished. Kakashi could see the evidence in the dullness off Hinatas eyes and vaguely wondered if he could bring the light back to them.

"Sure Hinata-san, I can wait" he said putting his hands behind his head.

Hinata smiled gratefully at him and walked ahead of Kakashi with a little bit of hope in her step.

The house loomed in the distance and Kakashi could feel the air take a slight sadness to itself. Here you could not hear the sound of children playing, and people chatting and gossiping. It was lifeless.

'It's like everything's frozen' Kakashi thought as he followed Hinata to the house.

He looked at the Hyuuga and noticed her stiffen more and more the closer they got to the compound, and for good reason. If her father could injure her like he did, what was to stop him from doing it again. An even more disturbing thought was how many times it had happened before.

They arrived at the main door and Hinata lightly tapped on the door and panicked remembering Kakashi was next to her.

Turning quickly to shove him into a bush or something, she threw her hands towards Kakashi's chest and only made contact with air as the door started creaking open.

Astonished Hinata pulled herself into a somewhat ladylike stance and glanced at the spot the copy-nin had been occupying seconds prior, before looking up at the person who was opening the door.

"Hinata-sama!" gasped the young maidservant opening the door. Hinata smiled weakly, knowing that without a doubt, the news of what had happened had spread through the Hyuuga Complex like wildfire.

Straightening her back, Hinata's face turned into an emotionless mask. "I am here on the Hokage's orders. You will help me pack my belongings and bring them out here." Hinata said walking through the door. As she pulled her shoes off, an idea hit her.

"If my father learns that I had returned to the complex, I will know who told him and the Hokage will know how to punish you." Hinata lied, in an attempt to scare the maidservant.

Hinata turned towards the young girl and saw fear in her eyes, feeling slightly guilty, she grasped the girl's shoulder lightly, and pulled her in the direction of her, now old, room.

"Let's go, I'm really counting on you here." She smiled at the nervous girl and made her way down the hall.

Kakashi watched from a nearby tree as Hinata and another young girl, quietly unloaded the last of Hinatas belongings into boxes outside the doors of the complex.

He waited till the young girl closed the door behind Hinata, before jumping out of his tree. He made his way over to the Hyuuga and to his surprise found that she only had two large boxes at her feet.

"Where are the rest of your belongings?" Kakashi asked curiously, looking back towards the Hyuuga house to see if the servant was bringing anymore boxes out.

"These are all of them." he heard Hinata say as he turned back to her. "I know it's not much, but I never really received... Asked for many things." Hinata corrected herself as she bent down and picked up a box.

Hinata didn't have to say it, but Kakashi understood what she meant.

Kakashi picked up the second box and followed Hinata who started making her way towards the road.

An awkward silence followed as they made their way toward town, Kakashi had no topic of conversation and apparently Hinata didn't either.

When they reached the main part of Konoha, Kakashi found that the two of them were the center of attention. He didn't blame them, the two of them were an odd pairing. On top of that they were carrying identical boxes heading in the direction of Kakashi's home.

And apparently Hinata didn't fail to notice this either because she was looking at the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Just when Kakashi thought they were going to get a break as they exited the main part of Konoha, an older lady recognized Hinata and called out to her.

"Hinata! My dear, how are you?" Hinata turned and looked at the smiling old lady and gave a faint smile. "Hello, how are you?" she asked politely, obviously not wanting to talk to anyone, but the lady didn't notice and kept talking.

Kakashi stood to the side waiting for them to finish, which was a mistake, because the lady proceeded to tell a long "funny" story to Hinata, who nodded patiently at the correct intervals.

And when the lady threw her head back in laughter, Hinata laughed also. Kakashi listened to her laugh, it was a bit high pitched and nazly and Kakashi, surprisingly,found it annoying.

Tired of the old lady and her story, Kakashi started walking again, he heard Hinata give a quick goodbye and heard her footsteps behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, she's a nice old lady, really, but she loves to tell stories." Hinata said falling back into step with him.

"Hn" Kakashi replied as they neared his house.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a puppy!?" Hinata squealed as she ran past Kakashi and sat her box on his porch to pet the small black bundle of fur in front of his door.

He walked over and bent down next to her "He's been coming for a week and I decided to feed him because he looked hungry." Kakashi explained petting the dog.

"Did you name him?" Hinata asked stroking the dog's fur.

"Oh, yeah, I did" said Kakashi standing up "his names fluffy." Hinata stared up at him and then giggled. Her giggling turned into fits of laughter as she sat on the ground and held her stomach, gasping for air.

Kakashi baffled, just stood there and stared at her, and in that time he noticed how here laughter had changed, why it was different he didn't know. But it sounded so clear and graceful and he felt that it was a laugh that he could listen to forever, but it eventually went away and was replaced with a fit of giggles.

Hinata, who was still trying to catch her breathe, noticed the confused look on Kakashi's face and explained.

"I'm sorry" Hinata giggled "It's pretty hard not to laugh when one of the most feared people in the ninja world names a little black puppy Fluffy."

"Oh yeah, um" Kakashi coughed embarrassedly" Well I'm just bad at naming things."

Hinata stood and picked up the puppy "Well whoever you marry will have to name your children instead of you or you'll end up with a child named child." Hinata said with a joking smile, but her smile faded away as she saw Kakashi's eye darken.

"I'm won't ever get married" he said as he stepped around her and pushed through the door "much less have children."

"But w-" Hinata cut herself off, she knew better than anyone that their were things that happened in a persons life that weren't sharing.

Sighing sadly Hinata snuggled Fluffy and followed Kakashi into the house.


End file.
